


420 vs. 69

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 420, 69 (Sex Position), Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Corny, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pranks and Practical Jokes, References to Drugs, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sex Positions, Sexual Humor, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500, Wow, lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When put together in an enclosed space (this time being their lions) without any of the mature ones (i.e., Allura, Hunk, Coran, and/or Shiro) to watch them: how mature can Lance, Keith, and Pidge be? The answer is just not mature enough.Oneshot/drabble





	420 vs. 69

“Hey guys,” Lance said smoothly one day. The three of them--being him, Keith, and Pidge--were training with their lions. Meanwhile Shiro and Hunk (the two actually responsible ones) were meeting with Allura and Coran to discuss some technical stuff. “I’m thinking of a number.”

In hindsight, leaving the three of them alone like this might’ve not been the best idea. It wasn’t like they’d actually do anything bad, but…

“420.” Pidge deadpanned. 

“What? No!” Lance said immediately. He actually sounded outraged. “You’re so immature, urgh. Get on my level. Keith, you answer, and seriously this time.” 

Keith was silent for a long pause, but Lance knew he’d heard him. Finally: “...was it 69?”

Lance smirked, even though his friends couldn’t actually see him. Speaking of being mature. “Heh, yeah it was 69.”

Were these two for real? Pidge thought with an eyeroll, though they were amused too. And they’d die before they admitted this out loud, so don’t even try them.


End file.
